


NuzMegan.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get sent into the Pokemon Anime Region of Alola with all six of my pets   and I learn that I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke. Whenever I go out onto a brand new Route and I capture a Wild Pokemon with one of the empty Luxury Balls from my bag they freeze up. I meet a whole lot of brand     new friends and enemies.





	1. I wake up in the Pokemon Anime Region of Alola with my six pets and I learn that my Pokemon will die from the Nuzlocke.

I woke up and I looked around. I saw all of the Pokemon from my Nuzlocke stories and I saw the empty Luxury Balls right in front of my purple backpack. Arceus:"Megan Kendell you're the next chosen one to save this World." "You're doing the Nuzlocke since you love to do it so much over in your Real World." "We'll help you out along the way to become a Champion." She said. Arceus:"You can use the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon up." She said. Arceus."You can't use the Revive." "The Revival Herb too." "The Max Revive as well." "The Sacred Ash is off limits." She said. Arceus:"Your remaining empty Luxury Balls will lock up right after you catch a Wild Pokemon." She said. Me:"Ok." "I'll follow the three main rules of Nuzlocke Arceus." "I won't use any of the revival items." "I'll use the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon up." "I'll also use the regular healing items to heal my Pokemon up." I said. I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them. I put all of the extra Nuzlocke Pokemon away inside my purple backpack's last pouch and I put six of the Luxury Balls on my black velcro belt. All six of my pets woke up and they looked around. Me:"Boys and girls we're trapped in the World of Pokemon Anime." "We're doing the dreaded Nuzlocke Challenge and we're in the very beautiful Alola Region." I said. Me:"We need to find out where we're at." "We're inside of a forest." I said. Me:"Wait a second!" "This is Lush Jungle!" "We're on Akala Island!" I said. All six of my pets and I left Lush Jungle. My main Nuzlocke Team consists of Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Leonardo the nonshiny male Mega Delta Blastoise,Parisa the Shiny female Delta Plusle,Christina the Shiny female Delta Charizard Mega,Parker the nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur and Dakota the Shiny female Delta Liepard. All of the Pokemon that I captured so far have their areas locked up and I can't capture anything else from the area. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet Lillie's older brother Gladion and I defeat him in a Pokemon Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet Lillie's big brother Gladion and I defeat him in a Pokemon Battle. I hatch a Shiny female Rockruff with the Own Tempo Ability and then I evolve her into a Dusk Form.

All six of my pets and I went into the Dividing Peak Tunnel. I saw a Wild Level twenty nonshiny male Wimpod looking at all six of us and I frowned because Everest a female Shiny Kecleon was caught here. Wimpod:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" He said. All six of my pets and I arrived out on Alola Route 7. Me:"I haven't caught anything out here." I said. I found a Pokemon Egg and I gently picked it up. The Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times. The Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one Shiny female Rockruff with the Ability Own Tempo is fast asleep in both of my arms with both of her light green eyes closed. Me:"It's a little girl with the Ability Own Tempo." "Lotus welcome to the Team." I said. I captured Lotus in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. All of the other empty Luxury Balls locked up and that meant I couldn't catch anything else from Alola Route 7. Me:"Wow!" "This is very cool!" "I've got another new Pokemon." I said. I went over to Route 1 on Melemele Island and I saw Gladion. Me:"The remaining Wild Pokemon that I need to capture are Wynaut,Unown,Stantler,Shedinja,Baltoy,Giratina,Regigigas, Basculin,Klink,Kyurem,Volcanion and Magearna." I said quietly. Gladion turned around and he saw me standing there. Gladion looked at my face and he gasped. Me:"Alola Gladion." "I'm Megan Kendell." I said. Me:"We woke up in the Lush Jungle over on Akala Island." I said. Me:"That's when I found out I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke." I said. Gladion:"You're a human from the Real World." "That's so cool!" "I thought that it didn't exist at all!" He said. Me:"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" "Six on six." I said. Gladion:"My Team consists of Silvally Water,Porygon-Z, Zoroark,Charizard,Lucario and Crobat." He said. Gladion:"Umbreon,Lycanroc and Abra my pets are at the Aether Paradise." He said. Me:"That Abra gets you to your destination with the Teleport Move instead of walking." "I'm going to do that all the time instead of walking with my Shiny Alakazam April." I said. Gladion:"How did you get a Shiny Abra?" He asked. Me:"She didn't want to have a Pokemon Battle at all." "She tapped on an empty Luxury Ball to be captured." I said. Gladion:"She must have a Timid Nature." "That's a really good one for an Alakazam." He said. I defeated Gladion in a Pokemon Battle and I got some $ from him. I walked away from the Ex Team Skull Enforcer Gladion with my six pets and I walked into the Pokemon Alola Region Anime School's Route 1 forest with my 6 pets. I evolved Lotus and I put her away. It's 5:30 pm. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePppermint.


	3. I meet everyone at the Pokemon School and I tell them about the Nuzlocke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture a Shiny female Pichu that's been injected with Shiny Mew DNA and I nickname her Melanie. I get my Alola Region Passport and I also get my Rotom Pokedex. I nickname my Rotom Pokedex Dexter and I also get my Island Challenge Pendant. I catch a badly poisoned Wild newborn Shiny male Stantler and I nickname him Cordell. All seven of my cyberbullies from the Real World appear to kill me with a gun and all nine of my spelling trolls from the Real World appear to yell at me for capitalizing Pokemon without any weapons. I challenge all seven of my cyberbullies from the Real World to a six on six Rotation Pokemon Battle and I defeat all of them without any losses.

I heard a rustling noise in the bushes and I saw a blue tail. I walked over to the bushes and I pulled them apart. I saw a Wild Shiny Pichu that has Shiny Mew DNA put into her body and I gasped. Michu turned away from me and she curled up into a ball. Michu:"Stop looking at me miss!" "I'm a freak of nature!" "Nobody would love me!" "This is the fault of that Team Rocket." She said. Me:"No." "You're not a freak of nature at all little one." I said. Michu saw my face and she gasped. Michu:"You're a human from the Real World!" She said. Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that." I said. Michu:"Can I join your Team miss?" She asked. Me:"Yes." "You can join my Team." I said. Me:"I'm Megan Kendell and you're Melanie." I said. Melanie:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute!" She said. I captured Melanie in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I put Melanie's Luxury Ball away in my backpack's last pouch and I locked it. I heard a low whimper coming from the other bushes and I saw the badly poisoned bubbles coming from a newly hatched baby Shiny male Stantler. Me:"Oh no!" "You poor little thing!" "You're a newly hatched baby!" I said. Me:"Don't worry!" "I'm going to you some help!" I said. Me:"I'm going to capture you." "You're getting a nickname too." I said. Me:"Your nickname is Cordell after the Texas Ranger Cordell Walker." I said. I captured Cordell in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it. I raced out of the forest and I arrived at the Pokemon School. I saw Professor Kukui finishing a fundraiser to put a whole lot of brand new learning books inside of the Pokemon School's library and I saw Officer Jenny talking to Nurse Joy. I raced over to Officer Jenny with my Shiny male Stantler Cordell's Luxury Ball in my right hand and I gently put it into Nurse Joy's right hand. Me:"Nurse Joy my newly hatched Shiny Stantler Cordell is badly poisoned!" "Please heal him!" "I'm a Nuzlocker!" "Megan Kendell is my name." I said. Nurse Joy:"Don't you worry about a thing sweetheart." "I'll fix him up for you." "We won't let your Nuzlocke curse take him away from you." She said. Officer Jenny:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World." She said. Me:"Yeah." "You're right." I said. Officer Jenny:"I love your Real World outfit Megan!" "It's really cute!" "I'll help you to get some brand new outfits from this Region." "Kalos Region too." She said. Gumshoos:"Boss she's ready to do the first Island Trial in Verdant Cavern that's run by Captain Ilima." He said. Gumshoos:"The six Pokemon that are in her Team will defeat anything that comes their way because they're really strong." He said. I called Cordell out of his Luxury Ball and I got him healed up from the badly poisoned status by Nurse Joy's two nonshiny female Pokemon who were out of their Pokeballs. Comfey and Blissey. Nurse Joy:"Cordell is fully healed from his poison status Megan and he's ready to get into his first Pokemon Battle." She said. Professor Kukui walked over to me and he held out his right hand to me. Cordell growled angrily at Professor Kukui and he used his Confuse Ray Move on him. Professor Kukui's Braviary popped out of his Pokeball and he got in front of his Pokemon Trainer. Professor Kukui:"Cordell your newly hatched Shiny Stantler is being really overprotective of you Megan." "I don't blame him at all for trying to hit me with his Confuse Ray Move." He said. Me:"Cordell thinks that you're trying to take him away from me because of my Nuzlocke curse Professor Kukui." "That isn't going to happen at all." "I'm a really good Pokemon Trainer." "All of my captured Pokemon love me to death." I said. Me:"I captured all of them in Luxury Balls." I said. Four of my nine Pokemon spelling trolls from the Real World Farla,St.Elmo's Fire,BeHopeful and Act raced over to me. The other five of my nine Real World spelling trolls DLPxBeAsTxSnIpE,AshxSelene-Writer,thisispingas, Talarc and TheReedsofEnki raced over to me. Farla:"Stop capitalizing Pokemon in all of your Nuzlocke stories!" "Eevee is spelled eevee!" She said. Me:"All nine of you assholes need to shut the fucking hell up and stop telling other humans what to do with their Pokemon stories on fanfiction.net!" I shouted angrily. Me:"I'm sick and fucking god damn tired of you nine guys tormenting the other humans on fanfiction.net including me!" "I'll kick all of your sorry little butts in a Pokemon Battle to teach all of you a very big lesson and then I'll haul all of you over to the jail." I shouted angrily. Officer Jenny raced over to me with the nine pairs of silver handcuffs and she arrested all nine of my tormenters from the Real World that have ruined my life just because I was being me. All seven of my cyberbullies from the Real World walked over to me and one of them held a gun to my face. Officer Jenny tackled BadBoy1000 to the ground right after her nonshiny male Gumshoos partner knocked the gun out of his right hand and she arrested him for attempted murder of a really famous Pokemon Trainer.


End file.
